exchange program, hello rose
by Zakuro.The.Wolf
Summary: ok this is a year after homecoming.jake is told to pass he has to go to hong kong and rose wonders who the mystery boy was. probibly is better than this sucky summery. rated t just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is after the end of the homecoming episode. When rose moves she wonders who the boy that she bumped into is and why he looked so familiar. A year later Jake has to go to Hong Kong for an exchange program and meets rose…again.

"Honey who was that?" rose's mom, Karen, asked as rose got in the car. She was referring to the short boy with the black and green hair.

"No one mom, just a boy I bumped into." Rose said.

"Ok well we better go get Jessica." Her dad, Greg, said. Jessica was rose's twin sister. Rose nodded and looked out the window at the boy with black and green hair as he skated off. He looked so familiar, like she had known him. How was that possible? She was absolutely sure she had never seen that boy ever. Rose sighed.

'I'll never know now' she thought as she looked at the school and a tear ran down her cheek.

American dragon: jack long –

"Yo fu grandpa I'm back." Jake said as he walked into his grandfathers electronics shop. He was a little upset. He had just seen the person he truly loved walk away.

"Hey kid how was school?" fu asked, trying to be sensitive. After Jake made his wish he had been a little … sensitive.

"Good I saw rose today, she's happy with her parent and she's moving to Hong Kong." Jake said with a small smile.

"Will you be ok grandson?" grandpa said.

"Yeah I will."

"In that case I have something for you." He said and makes Jake follow him into the back of the shop. "Jake what is this?" he said as he handed Jake a small glass ball.

"Um… a crystal ball." Jake guessed.

"No this is called the memory ball, a person puts the memories he does not want to remember in them maybe you should put the memories you had with rose in here."

"BUT I DON'T WAN'T TO FORGET ROSE!" Jake yelled.

"You will not you see when you made that wish all of rose's memories were transferred to you. If you put them in here the glass will take shape as something. Then we can put a chain on it and you can wear it. The only thing is that rose can't touch it or else her memories will be transferred back to her." Fu said.

"Well rose won't be in the city to touch it so I guess I can." Jake said.

"Good now touch the glass ball and think of all rose's memories" grandpa said.

Jake touched the sphere and thought of all rose's memories. He saw rose as a baby being taken from her family, her at 8 training, her in class, her and Jake first meting, her fighting Jake countless times, her seeing jakes true identity, her and Jake holding hands, her and Jake kissing, and finally her last moments of her 1st life. The sphere glowed a purple color than started to shape itself. The sphere stopped glowing and Jake looked at it. It looked like the mark that had been on roses hand.

"Here grandson." Grand pa said and Jake put the chain on.

- American dragon: Jake long –

1 Year latter

Jake long, now a good 2 feet taller and with red tips instead of green ones in his hair was asleep at his desk in world geography. Drool was sliding on his desk. Their teacher walked up to his desk a ruler in her hand and slapped it on his desk.

"WHAT MOM FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Jake yelled.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. long."

"Oh Mrs. Jasmine" Jake said looking at his teacher. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Mr. Long scene you are failing my class I have a way for you to get a b"

"Well what is it?" Jake asked.

"You must go to Hong Kong on an exchange program."

"Say what"

"d-did I s-stutter Mr. Long?"

"No mame"

"Your parents have already signed the forms and you will be leaving Tuesday"

"AWWWW MAN!"

American dragon; Jake long. –

So that is chappie one. Be kind in comments please this is my first ADJL fanfic.


	2. packing and almost remembering

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy.

O0O0O0ooo0O0O0O

"WHY WASN'T I INFORMED!" Jake's grandfather yelled as Jake gathered some stuff for his 'trip' to Hong Kong.

"I don't know grandpa I wasn't even told" Jake said as his hand slowly made way to the small glass dragon necklace around his neck. Then a thought crossed his mined a thought that included a girl that he still loved deeply.

"ROSE LIVES IN HONG KONG! WHAT IF SHE RECONIZES ME WHAT IF SHE TOUCHES THE NECKLACE! WHAT IF-"Jake was intercepted by fu dog dumping a bucket of water on him?

"You kid breath. Air is necessary to live (**a/n I love to say this to my sisters when they start talking really fast.**) yes Rose lives in Hong Kong, She may touch the necklace so you could leave it here."

Jake touched the smooth surface of the necklace he had worn for the past year it sorta hurt him the thought of taking the necklace off. Fu dog obviously sensed this because he said "but there are a lot of people in Hong Kong so you might not even see her.

Jake nodded as he continued packing his stuff. He only thought of rose now even though he faintly heard his grandfather in the front yelling something about Jake abandoning New York but he didn't hear him. All he thought about was Rose.

O0O0O0ooo0O0O0O

"Honey come here and helps me with these dishes please." Rose's mom said to Rose. Rose got up and walked over to her mom and sister. Jessica was making dinner and her mom was washing breakfast and her lunch dishes.

"Mom did you know that an exchange student is going to be in our class." Rose said as she dried the dishes and put them away.

"No I didn't Rose" her mom said.

"Yeah Rose is hoping it's the boy she mumbles in her sleep about." Jessica held her hands to her check and closed her eyes" Jake oh Jake I'll be fine I'll be okay!" Jessica said as she intimidating Roses voice. Rose blushed and threw the towel at her.

"Who's Jake?" her mother asked.

"I don't know I keep having these dreams in it a boy is holding my hand and I'm sorta drifting into the sky and all these people are around me and I keep telling him to let go of my hand that I'll be fine. I don't know it's kinda blurry so I don't know who he is." Rose said. This was the first time she had told her mother about her dreams.

Her mother smiled. "maybe it's a sign." Rose looked at her mom before smiling. Then it was back to the dishes.

O0O0O0ooo0O0O0O

Sorry it was so short I will post the next chapter soon I promise.


End file.
